


An Enchanting Night

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [9]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Seekers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A night on the town with Cascade usually wasn't Nexus' preferred way of spending time with her amica, but Cascade could convince her. Getting out every now and again and having a few drinks wouldn't hurt, even if Cascade had invited a pair of her own friends to join them. It could even be a better night than Nexus had hoped.
Relationships: Dreadwing/Original Cybertronian Character(s), skyquake/original cybertronian characters
Series: OC Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138
Kudos: 2





	An Enchanting Night

Nexus softly sighed as she followed Cascade, flying through Vos and towards the edge of tthe city. She knew Cascade liked the bar near the barracks, but they'd never gone together. Nexus personally wasn't a drinker and she didn't care for the company if what Cascade had told her was anything to go off of.

::Cascade, where are we going?::

::To the bar! I promise, we can leave if you wanna, but I want you meet these mechs I met. They're really nice, I promise!::

Nexus internally cocked an optic ridge. ::They? As in more than one?::

Cascade's frame visibly trembled, shuddering. ::A pair of twins! They're very handsome! You'll like the blue one, he's very polite.::

Nexus softly sighed, but followed her. They flew to the bar and smoothly transformed. Cascade practically bounced on her pedes as she walked inside, her wings perking up. Nexus followed her inside, glancing around quickly. There was a reason she didn't like this bar and the crimes attached to some of these bots were one of the many reasons.

Nexus followed Cascade to the bar and sat beside her, her mask sliding into place. Cascade smiled widely at the bartender and waved at him, setting some credits on the bar. "They'll be here soon, want a drink? Remix makes these delicious little drinks."

Nexus nodded, taking a deep invent. "Alright. I'll have whatever you're having."

Cascade nodded and smiled brightly at Remix. "Two of my usuals, please."

Remix nodded once and started grabbing bottles, expertly flipping them and pouring into two smaller glasses. "Who's your friend?"

Cascade smiled widely. "This is Nexus! She's my trinemate!"

Remix cocked an optic ridge, glancing at Nexus. "Trinemate?"

Nexus shook her head. "We are amica, but not trine. There's only two of us after all."

Remix nodded, sliding them their glasses and taking the shanix. "Alright, well enjoy."

Cascade nodded quickly and sipped her drink, twisting some on her stool some. Nexus glanced at her from under her visor, letting her mask slide apart to sip some of the glittery drink. It was surprisingly good and sweet.

Cascade kept glancing at the door, flicking her wings ever so slightly. Nexus sipped her drink, listening to the low, rhythmic beat. At least the bar had music, she reasoned. There were an uncomfortable amount of places that simply didn't have music or any sort of art. It was unnerving, especially compared to Caminus.

Nexus glanced over the various mechs filling the bar as the night grew darker, sipping her third drink. Cascade perked up when the doors swung open and smiled brightly, setting her second glass down. Nexus focused on the two mechs that walked in, letting her visor do its' work.

Dreadwing and Skyquake, relatively high ranking. Both very loyal to Megatron and each other, being split-spark twins. Large seekers, though Skyquake had a few black marks on him due to a short temper.

Cascade hopped up, practically bouncing across the bar and giving Dreadwing a swift kiss. He chuckled softly and returned the kiss, simply resting his servos on her hips. She smiled widely and pulled away, reaching for Skyquake. He gripped her hips tighter, lifting her up into a rougher kiss.

Nexus downed the last of her drink and rotated fully on her stool, watching them closely. Cascade wiggled some, Skyquake setting her down. She grasped their servos in hers, pulling them to the bar.

"Nexus! These are the two I wanted you to meet, Dreadwing and Skyquake. Dreadwing, Skyquake, this is Nexus, my trinemate!"

Dreadwing chuckled softly, smiling at Nexus' deep sigh. "Hello, Nexus. I am Dreadwing, Captain of a seeker army."

Nexus smiled, slipping her hand in his to gently shake. She blinked when he bowed slightly, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. Her visor brightened, her wings flicking upward. "Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Cascade's amica, not her trinemate, though."

He smiled at her, straightening up. "Can I offer you a drink?"

She smiled back at him, relaxing some. "Sure."

He nodded and sat on the stool beside her. "You're not from here. Caminus, I presume?"

She nodded, glancing at Cascade at a loud squeak, Skyquake's big servo cupping her aft. "I am from Caminus. I take it you're native to Vos?"

He smiled. "I am, as most flight frames are. My brother enjoys Cascade's presence, he won't harm her."

She smiled, focusing back on him. "Thank you. So, what did Cascade promise you two?"

He hummed softly, glancing away from her. "A night of the usual interfacing session, perhaps a few drinks. But, if you're uncomfortable with that, we can just have a few drinks and spend time together."

She gave a simple hum, glancing over him from behind her visor. "You seem like a genuinely nice mech, I'm up for a good night."

He smiled and gently rested his servo on her lower back. "Glad to hear it."


End file.
